<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Is this the end, or just the beginning (only time will tell) by MYuzuki</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26374918">Is this the end, or just the beginning (only time will tell)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MYuzuki/pseuds/MYuzuki'>MYuzuki</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>No matter what’s in front of me (I’ll keep fighting til I’ve won) [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XV, Kingsglaive</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Developing Friendships, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:48:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>875</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26374918</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MYuzuki/pseuds/MYuzuki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nyx stays with Glauca's body until the Crownsguard officers finally catch up.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cor Leonis &amp; Nyx Ulric</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>No matter what’s in front of me (I’ll keep fighting til I’ve won) [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897525</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>171</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Is this the end, or just the beginning (only time will tell)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Is this the end, or just the beginning (only time will tell)</strong>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>Nyx stays with Glauca's body until the Crownsguard officers finally catch up, pulling up to the scene in sleek black cars that leave tire marks on the pavement as they brake hard and come to screeching halts.</p>
<p>He's not particularly surprised when Cor steps out of one of the cars along with approximately a dozen other operatives that he only vaguely recognizes.</p>
<p>(Cor Leonis is, strangely, becoming a familiar face for Nyx despite the fact that Cor is the Marshal of the Crownsguard and Nyx is just…well, himself.</p>
<p>But Cor has been turning up every now and again during the last week, usually to drag Nyx out of the Glaive mess hall for 'actual food' at the end of another exhausting day and it's…nice. A different sort of friendship from what he has with Libertus and Crowe and Pelna, but nice all the same.)</p>
<p>"What took you so long?" Nyx asks, voice rough with an exhaustion that's just barely starting to catch up with him now that he's standing still and not actively in a life-or-death battle; there's still a burn of magic under his skin, too, but it's not a raging inferno anymore, has quieted down into something more subtle.</p>
<p>Cor gives him a look that's somewhere between exasperated and relieved. "Sorry I'm late," he replies in what is possibly the most deadpan tone Nyx has ever heard in his life. "I would have given pursuit myself, but I was busy rounding up Glauca's co-conspirators, the ones who helped him break out. The King wanted them captured for interrogation since it was assumed that Drautos would be neutralized rather than recaptured." He glances over at the body of the man once known as Titus Drautos and a complicated expression flickers over his face before he buries it under a carefully neutral expression. "An assumption that was very much correct, it would seem," he tacks on, turning to give Nyx an inscrutable look.</p>
<p>"I'm not sorry I killed him," Nyx says matter-of-factly, crossing his arms as he leans back against a chunk of rubble that had previously been a part of the traffic barrier he'd tackled Glauca through.</p>
<p>"Neither am I," Cor says, tone frank, and gives a small smirk when Nyx gives a little start of surprise. "Come on, Ulric, don't look so shocked. Drautos was a liar and a traitor. The only thing I'm sorry about is that I didn't get to get in a few strikes on him before you finished him off."</p>
<p>Nyx snorts. "That is a shame," he agrees, because not only would it have been nice to have someone backing him up in that fight (not that he'd needed it, after having already defeated Glauca once and knowing he was capable of doing it again, but it would have been nice to not be fighting for the fate of the kingdom by himself again) but also for a chance to see <em>Cor the Immortal</em> in action.</p>
<p>"Are you injured?" Cor asks now, stepping closer with a sharp gaze that hones in on the tears in Nyx's uniform, the various cuts and scrapes he'd collected during the battle.</p>
<p>"Nothing major," he replies immediately, giving a huff of laughter when Cor slants him a disbelieving look. "Seriously, I'm fine. I think my ribs might be bruised and I'm tired as hell, but other than that I'm perfectly alright."</p>
<p>"You'll excuse me for not believing you," Cor says dryly, "after the last time."</p>
<p>Nyx groans, rolling his eyes. "Between you and Crowe I'm just never going to hear the end of that, am I?"</p>
<p>"Probably not," Cor replies, a glint of amusement in his eyes. Then the amusement fades as he looks back at Glauca's corpse. "What a fucking mess," he mutters, weary and angry.</p>
<p>A bark of laughter erupts from Nyx before he can swallow it down, the edges of the sound sharp in his mouth as he tries to breathe through all the tumultuous emotions that are cascading through his chest. "You're telling me."</p>
<p>Cor looks over at him then, and Nyx isn't sure what expression he's got on his face but it must be a doozy because <em>Cor the fucking Immortal</em> gives a slight sigh before stepping forward to sling an arm around his shoulders and all but steer him towards one of the waiting cars. "Come on," he says, "let's get the hell out of here."</p>
<p>Nyx huffs at the other man but allows himself to shepherded towards Cor's vehicle because at this point why the hell not. "Aren't you supposed to supervise the clean up or something, though?" he feels obligated to ask. "Being the badass Marshal of the Crownsguard and all that?"</p>
<p>"A perk of being the Marshal," Cor responds dryly, "is that I get to delegate the things I don't actually feel like dealing with and no one gets to say shit about it."</p>
<p>Nyx laughs again, and this time the sound doesn't tear at his throat like glass, and the maelstrom in his chest eases slightly, settling into something less chaotic and more steady as he slides into the passenger seat of Cor's car. "Quite a perk indeed," he agrees.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>